


Darcy isn't what she seems

by ifitships_isits



Series: Darcy Lewis, Elder God [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5037283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifitships_isits/pseuds/ifitships_isits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So, you've met An elder God.  And you're seeing weird things. What next?  Darcy explains.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Another Boring day at the office

Loki must be hallucinating. Jane's intern was glowing. Not like Tony's old device, the one the mad titan's sceptre had failed to work on. This was magic, old magic. It swirled around her as she danced around the table, delivering his reluctant allies their morning beverages. Bright bits of purple, shades of pink and plumes of pure white lifted and swam around her body, creating a dazzling display of magic he hadn't seen since his mother's passing. Years ago. And never on his many trips to Midgaurd had any showed any such power. .She slammed down his coffee in front of him and the universe blinked red. 

Thor cleared his throat, Glaring at his brother. Loki looked confused.  
"What did I do?"  
"My eyes are up here, buddy." Darcy says, pointing up. He looked up and almost fell out of his chair.. Her eyes flashed purple, and a look of recognition fell across her face. Her voice echoed in his mind.  
"Shut up. Get it together, man. It's like you've never met a elder god before. " He shook his head, trying to clear it. Standing before him was a creature that was old enough to have taught his mother. He looked around, but no one else seemed bothered by the newly glowing intern. Darcy smirked. "They can't see it. I'm actually shocked you can. I must work on that." She spoke outloud. "Its ok, guys, I'm sure Loki didn't MEAN to stare at my boobs. Did you? " She gave him a wink. He sighed. He fired a thought in her direction. "How am I suppose to get out of this without looking like an ass?"  
Darcy looks at him, eyes flashing. "Silvertounge is your name. You can do it." A mental picture of a thumbs up flashed in his mind.  
"Actually, I was more focused on your shirt." He said, waving his hand, replacing the red white and blue Captain America shirt into a green low cut tee with the words "I'm Horny" Written below a picture of him in his battle helm.  
She looked down and lifted an eyebrow. Tony started laughing.  
"Nice one, Reindeer Games. You got anymore? " Loki grinned and snapped his fingers.  
Jane's shirt, a wrinkled dress shirt looking like it had been slept on and ink spilled on it became a modest tee with a picture of his brother, and the words" I'm so Thorny" Jane frowned, until she looked at Thor's expression of delight. She shrugged.  
Clint sat up, pouting like a child. " What about me? Don't I get one?" he says, pointing at Natasha. Loki looked at Darcy, smiling a mischievous smile. He snapped his fingers again. Clint was suddenly wearing a tube top with the words "Property of Black Widow" printed in neon red across the front. The whole table burst out laughing as Clint scrambled to cover himself better, cursing Loki playfully. 

A lot had changed since he had been forced to attack Midguard. When Clint had regained his memories, he had told the Avengers he had seen what Loki had gone through, and that he hadn't been in control of his actions any more than Clint was when he attacked Natasha. He had even volunteered to go to Asguard to help with Loki's defense.

Ultimately, it turned out unnecessary. When the dark elves portal had opened up, Heimdal had requested Loki be freed, and Odin had agreed. Frigga had pushed a little, tried of seeing them fight. When Jane had fell ill, and Thor had brought her to Asguard, along with Darcy, who wouldn't leave her side. His mother had recognized the implications of it, and had instantly Put her sons to work. Frigga and Darcy had sat beside Jane's bed as the battle waged outside. Jane had come to just in time to see Loki step between his mother and her opponent. Loki had defeated the guard, and Thor had joined him shortly after, delivering the killing blow on the leader of the dark elves, winning the battle. Loki's protection of the women, and being the key figure to defeating them swayed his father into ending his imprisonment. But he was unwelcome in Asgaurd, his heritage now widely known. Frigga had been pissed, but with the Avengers now knowing the truth, he had decided to join his brother in defending Midguard from threats. He had settled nicely, except a few pranks on the security detail Fury had assigned to watch him. When Clint and Tony had joined in on the pranks, Fury quickly lost volunteers for the job, and eventually gave up. He had proven a great ally, and was invaluable in dealing with magic.  


The laughter died down as Loki gave back Clint his uniform. Jane covered her chest, glaring at him. He looked up at Darcy, one eyebrow lifted. "Don't" She warned, seeing the twinkle in his eyes. He snapped his fingers, vanishing as Darcy's shirt disappeared and she squealed. 


	2. What to do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, you've met An elder God. And you're seeing weird things. What next? Darcy explains.

Loki reappeared in the hallway outside his room. He was still trying to figure out if what he saw was some kind of strange hallucination brought on by boredom, or maybe the leftovers Bruce had left in the team fridge. Could he still be asleep? 

“Nope!” Darcy pops in front of him, leaving no magical trace, although Loki was still seeing the strange glowing smoke-like swirls of purples and reds raced over her body. Loki stepped back, his shoulders and head hitting his front door. 

“Woah there, sweetie, I’m not here to get even.”   
“What do you want? I know what you are now, are you here to kill me? What are you doing here? On Midgard?” Loki was reeling. If Darcy was indeed what she claimed, she was older than Odin, older yet than the known realms. Old Ones never appeared anywhere without chaos and destruction. Humans still passed legends of them, but they had faded to myth, much like his own people’s visits to this backwater planet. 

“ Hey! Be careful how you talk about Earth, buddy! Yggdrasill was but a weed in the garden outside the window of my childhood home. How little you “Advanced Races”, She said, using air quotes, “know about what’s really going on could fill...” She paused again, putting her finger on her lip,”You know what, I’m not even going to go into that.”   
Loki stood, looking hopeless. He was befuddled by this turn of events. Words of his mother flash in his memory. ( Your best move when meeting someone more powerful than you, always rely on manners. There isn’t anything in the universe that can’t be made better with good manners.)   
“Lady Darcy, perhaps we should discuss this inside. May I offer you some tea?” He opens his door, inviting her in. 

“ Ok, but no more funny business.” she says, shaking her finger at him. He noticed She had her shirt back, and quickly looked away. He followed her into his apartment.   
********************************************************************************************************

 

Darcy immediately headed towards the kitchen, diving across the cabinet at the unused coffee maker. She holds it to her chest, sneezing from the dust on the top of it. She dusts it off and takes it to the sink to rinse it. Loki laughs, walking over to the stove and starting the kettle. 

“Not a fan of tea, I take it? I’m not sure if I have any coffee.”   
“That’s fine. I’ll fix it. Jane keeps stealing my coffee makers to build her little machines. And Tony blew up the one in the main kitchen trying to boost its production.” Loki chuckled.The scientists regularly ran the young intern in circles. Except she wasn’t the young intern she appeared to be.  
Darcy sighed.   
“Ok, just stop thinking so loud and listen.”

“Can you hear everything I’m thinking?” He blurted out. He wasn’t going to make it a whole day without thinking something that would get him killed, or worse.   
Darcy laughed.   
“Of course. But most of the time I really prefer not to listen. It’s just you can see me. So, yeah, I’m curious. But I’ll stop now, if it would make you more comfortable.”   
Loki nodded, unsure what to say.  
“Now, Since you can see me, and you couldn’t before, something must have changed. I think we should talk about that. I can’t really have the whole team learning about me. It’s very dangerous.” The red smoke swirled, overpowering the purple. She caught his eyes following the waves, and blinked. The smoke slowing absorbing into her skin, weaving around her as it disappeared into her skin.  
“What are you?” He whispered.   
“Well, it’s complicated. I’m an Elder God, But I’m also Darcy Lee Lewis. Some idiot named Gilman summoned me, and gave me a body. After one of my siblings destroyed the idiot for said summoning, my sibling gave me a choice. I could keep the body and live out on Earth, or I could destroy the Earth and come back to my people. I decided to wait it out. No sense destroying such a delightful little world when I can just live a couple billion years until it goes kaput.”   
She shrugged, grabbing a towel and drying off the coffee maker carefully. When it was good, she put it back together and plugged it in.   
It came on and began to emit the familiar smell of Darcy’s homebrew coffee.  
********************************************************************************************************  
The entire team swore by it, and that smell coming from the main room had quite often drawn in the more reluctant members of the scientists out of their various labs. He had seen the effect when he had first joined the group, back in the days when he still resented being stuck in the group, although they had finally lifted his constant guard. At first he was suspicious that the girl had somehow drugged them, and tested the coffee thoroughly. After discovering nothing, he had even taken his concerns to Bruce. Bruce had laughed.   
“It’s not a drug.” Loki gave him a look.   
“Tony is a paranoid bastard. He tests everything that comes into the tower. Do you really think Darcy would poison us? You need to get to know her. It wouldn’t hurt you to come to one of Darcy’s movie nights.” Bruce shakes his head at the young god.   
“I’m sure you get more than enough contact with me when we assist each other in battle together. I have no intention of forcing the banalities of social interaction. Thor’s friends were barely required to be polite, seeing as I’m Thor’s brother. I can’t imagine Darcy would want a monster such as me showing up.”   
When he had first come to the tower Loki snarls. Bruce waves it off, used to Loki’s moods.   
“You mean Sif and the guys? Yeah, I could see how that would get old quick. No, Darcy nights are something completely different. You should come. Last time she got to pick a movie, she made three Avengers cry.” Loki tilted his head, intrigued. Bruce smiled.   
“Maybe.”  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

She poured a cup for herself, fishing around in the fridge for something.   
“Ah ha! I knew you were the milk thief. It explains why you could see me.” She lifts the cap off of it and takes a drink, smacking her lips loudly and pouring a bit into her coffee. She replaces the cap and shoves it back in the fridge, shutting the fridge.

Loki looks at her suspiciously. “What do you mean, why I could see you? Did you do something to the milk?” He moves around her, opening the fridge. The milk is nowhere to be found. His head snaps up. “What did you do to me? What is going on?” He demanded.  
“Everybody knows that’s my milk. I drink it straight from the jug. No one drinks my milk because it grosses them out.” Darcy glares at him.  
“Well I will agree it is a rather disgusting, I don’t see what that has to do with anything.” He closed the fridge.   
Darcy rolls her eyes. “You drank after me, you must have ingested some of my essence.”  
Loki’s blank expression indicating she needed to explain more.   
She sighed. “You can see part of my nature. There might be a few other side effects. Nothing harmful, but if you notice anything bizarre, you need to tell me immediately. And if you gain any powers.” Loki’s eyes light up at the possibilities. Darcy sets down her coffee and proceeds to grab his shirt and drag him down to look him in the face. Her aroua flames to life, purple tendrils twisting like tears from her eyes, while the red crawls up his leg, hot and silky. He starts to feel light headed, and the purple caresses his cheek. He swallowed reflexively,realising how close to death he was. A blush started to creep across his cheek.   
“You will do as I ask, Loki. Or things could get very unpleasant for everybody. The side effects can be dangerous. I would hate to see you grow tentacles or lose your ability to magic.” The red smoke, (was it an illusion?) caressed his thighs, feeling like the fingers currently digging into his shirt, at his ankles. The hint of claws in that grip. He shivered.   
“Darcy, I will keep your secret.”   
She laughed at him. “Of course you will. But are you doing it because you have to, or because you want to? Because if you don’t want this knowledge, I can remove it.” The tendrils flickered over his eyelids.   
“I wish to know more.” He whispered. She laughed.   
“Of course you do. Now be a good boy and do as I say. Anything different.” The tendrils slowly backed off, wrapping themselves again around Darcy and disappearing. The ones from her eyes, however, disappeared entirely. She let go of his shirt, smoothing it back down where her fingers had caused it to wrinkle. She returned to sipping her coffee, as if nothing had happened.   
Loki stared at her.   
“You looking for something?”  
“Why are you here?” Loki asks.  
“I explained. I don’t want to destroy the Earth just to go home.” She gives him an exasperated look.   
“No, I mean here. With the Avengers. Surely that isn’t a coincidence.”   
“Well, sometimes it can get boring. So I hang out with the most interesting people I can find. I can’t interfere without “them” stepping in, but I can protect myself, and maybe a few friends, from others of my kind, but if I use too much power, it disrupts this reality. And there are a few beings that take great offence to that. Not to mention there’s always a chance I could awaken one of the Old Ones still hiding on this planet. Nobody wants that.” She snorts into her coffee.   
“There are other Old Ones on Midgard?!” Loki says dumbfounded.  
“Yeah. Uncle Lou hides out in one of the oceans. He’s taking a nap. Amon mostly hangs out in Egypt. Aylith has been helpful in the past, but I suspect that was mostly because of the shit that went down in London. She hates it when others play with her things, and these dark Elves pissed her off. Oh, and by the way, she wants to meet you.” Loki fixed himself tea, pondering the possibilities. If he would even survive a meeting with such creatures. He must have time to think. Try to “wrap his head around it” as Tony would have said.   
She finished off her coffee, waving her cup into nothingness after she was done.   
“Oh, and Loki? Don’t bother to try to test me on this. I could just fold reality and make you disappear if I have to. I don’t want to. Your brother really cares for you. And the rest of the team really likes you. I owe Frigga a favor, which is the only reason I’m doing this.” Loki gives her a sharp look at the mention of his mother.   
“You knew my mother?”  
“I know your mother, yes. She’s quite the woman, so to speak.”  
“She died….” Loki says in a broken voice.  
Darcy tilts her head. “You don’t really think that, do you? I mean if anyone could see through the magic she used, it would have been you.”   
“I was not allowed to see her before Odin and Thor put her to rest. It is one of my biggest regrets.”  
“Well, she’s not gone, not completely. She simply moved on. She was needed elsewhere, and your father would not let her go. She had…. Other duties.”   
Loki started to ask something, but Darcy shakes her head. “ Don’t bother. She’s busy. She watches you though.” Loki’s shoulders sag and he turns away from Darcy. He has many things to think about.  
Darcy speaks up.  
“I'll be going. Just remember, if anything changes, call me immediately. No waiting around trying to figure it by yourself. The last time this happened, The poor girl went insane.”   
Loki scoffed. “A human?”   
She shook her head. “Ever hear of Lyssa?”  
“Ah, greek pantheon. Yes..” He says cautiously.   
Darcy waves her hand, guilt evident on her face.   
“Somebody drank from my wineskin.”  
“You are the goddess of madness?” Loki’s expression looked awed.  
“No, I made the goddess of madness. And look at how that turned out. So, call me if anything happens. Even something’s a little out of place.” Loki nods, showing her to the door. Darcy turns to leave, and at the last moment, Loki grabs her hand, and brings it up to his lips. He kisses it, gently, then drops it to her side.   
“You’ve given me a lot to think about, Darcy. But I will call you if anything changes. You have my word.”


End file.
